


I've kissed you before (but I didn't do it right)

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: I am stillthe apology you never got—"I think you're my soulmatesorry I'm lousy at it"
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 70





	I've kissed you before (but I didn't do it right)

**Author's Note:**

> first poem: eric's pov  
> every poem after: jack's pov  
> title is from "pink in the night" by mitski

**I**.

 _it's up to us_ he says

the future he means

not our checkered past or the snapshot memories we built out of nothing 

not the second hand toaster or the ghosts of our feet dancing along the threadbare carpet

can't unpack a memory

not like this

not here 

**II**.

I am the product of devastation

proof of how money consumes itself

I am the weight of the human soul

minus half

I am every hateful decision in cascading domino effect two seconds after

 _I'm_ _moving to new york_

 _good_ I'd said

knowing you were the best of everything

 _good_ as I let you go

smiling like a fool who had ran too far from home already

I am still

the apology you never got— 

_I think you're my soulmate_

_sorry I'm lousy at it_

**III.**

I want to hold your hand

on a rain slick new york subway during rush hour

in the heat of a week long protest next to the heart on your sleeve

at your parents house on thanksgiving 

as we dance slow at your brother's wedding

as we stand before everyone we have ever known and show the world that we got it right this time

but especially that one 

you know I dreamed of this once 

twice

a few hundred times since I met you

my hand shaking in yours

my voice splitting down the middle 

saying—

 _you have_ _always_ _been the best decision I have ever made_

_I will never not want to hold your hand or steal your favorite dress_

_for the rest of our lives_

  
  


**IV.**

_five kids_

you said that in another life

 _one or two_ I'd said

mad with love and so sure that you'd always be next to me 

in that moment I saw our life mapped out before us

piggyback rides and tooth fairies

school plays and raspberries

kisses and band-aids

tacos and newspaper 

the godfather and sesame street

here is _x_ on the map

here is where you waited for me

_five_

is my favorite number

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me crying over them on tumblr  
> @ lovemeinthatuniverse


End file.
